There are currently serious economic and safety factor problems encountered in procedures for handling the bleaching agent sodium hydrosulfite in certain mills and in related applications. The problem arises especially among textile manufacturers who desire to feed all components automatically to dyeing operations. The use of liquid feeds is essential for computer controlled, fully automated operation. Sodium hydrosulfite is today delivered to a textile mill, for example, in relatively small quantities of liquid, say approximately 4,000 and 6,000 pounds. To maintain the liquid sodium hydrosulfite in such a state, relatively large quantities of caustic soda are now mixed into this solution, say, approximately one weight percent concentration. Even so, the stability and storage life of the solution is on the order of days only since there is significant sodium hydrosulfite reduction. The concentration of solution at use time is now often significantly different from that at the time of mixing or delivery. Close coordination of delivery and stock depletion with mill shut-downs, vacation times, etc., naturally pose significant problems.